vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
General Grievous
|-|Disney Canon= |-|Legends= Summary General Grievous, born Qymaen jai Sheelal in the Legends continuity, was the Supreme Commander of the Armies of the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars against the Galactic Republic. A Kaleesh warlord from the planet Kalee, he chose to have his body modified with numerous cybernetics and was trained by Count Dooku in all lightsaber combat forms, making him an incredibly dangerous foe to even the greatest of Jedi. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | High 6-A Name: General Grievous/Qymaen jai Sheelal | General Grievous Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kaleesh Cyborg/Supreme Commander of Droid CIS Army Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Lightsaber Duelist, Skilled Unarmed Combatant, Competent Military Strategist and Tactician Attack Potency: At least Town level (Capable of trading blows with Obi-Wan Kenobi, who is able to pry open Grievous chest with his bare hands and bent one of his arms. He was also capable of contending with Quinlan Vos, who had help from Asajj Ventress. He defeated Adi Gallia, and could contend with Eeth Koth); able to cut those with durability similar to his own with lightsabers | Multi-Continent level (Capable of trading blows with Obi-Wan, who is able to pry open Grievous chest with his bare hands and bent one of his arms. He has consistently contended with, and defeated members of the Jedi Council such as Shaak Ti, Stass Allie, Ki-Adi Mundi, and Adi Gallia); able to cut those with durability similar to his own with lightsabers Speed: Subsonic running speeds (Can keep up with Jedi Masters such as Obi-Wan Kenobi and the likes of Asajj Ventress), Hypersonic combat speeds & reflexes (Can keep up with the likes of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Asajj Ventress in a duel. Has reacted to and batted away blaster fire from Clones of the 501st Legion and 212th Attack Battalion. Has also casually dodged blaster fire from members of Maul's Shadow Collective multiple times) | Relativistic (Can keep pace with Obi-Wan, and should be faster than his elite IG-100 droids, which were noted to be capable of reacting and moving at near-light speeds) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25+ (Able to send such a mass flying with a kick) | At least Class K+ (Comparable to Durge) Striking Strength: At least Town Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Town level (His robotic chassis is capable of tanking volleys of starfighter cannon fire like Obi-Wan's Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor are able to [https://youtu.be/3ME5jhsgmB4?t=2m survive a couple shots from Slave I. It's also likewise capable of destroying similar ships with its own laser cannon fire]) | Multi-Continent level (His robotic chassis is capable of tanking volleys of starfighter laser cannon fire and has survived an explosion that engulfed a subterranean city. He took the telekinetic attacks of both Shaak Ti and Roron Corobb, and was left unscathed.) Stamina: Massively superhuman Range: Extended melee range with lightsabers. Terns of meters with his blaster. Standard Equipment: Various lightsabers (at least 4), a blaster, various cybernetics | Repulsorlifts in his limbs Intelligence: Having been personally trained by Count Dooku, one of the greatest lightsaber duelists ever produced by the Jedi Order, Grievous is a master of multiple forms of lightsaber combat and could overwhelm multiple Jedi at once. Feared as a Jedi hunter, his collection of dozens of lightsabers proved his effectiveness in combat, easily adapting to various Jedi tactics before going in for the kill. He is also a skilled pilot and marksman, often clashing with Republic forces in his own starfighter and with blaster weaponry when necessary. He is also pragmatic, resorting to any means of victory in combat, including involving innocents in the crossfire as well as using his Magnaguards to attack his opponents from behind as he continued to press on them from the front. However, he is quite arrogant and self-assured, and sometimes underestimates his targets once he has the upper hand and will fail to counter for outside factors, such as Hondo Ohnaka using a starfighter to intervene in Grevious' battle with Ahsoka Tano. | In the Legends continuity, Grievous is a military genius and a brilliant strategist who can hide his elaborate strategies with seemingly chaotic formations and maneuvers designed to create misconceptions and thus exploitable errors on the part of his opponents. Developing his own, personalized lightsaber combat style, he could overwhelm multiple members of the Jedi Council at once with his relentless, lightning-fast assault, even matching the Vaapad style developed by Mace Windu, who was arguably the Jedi's greatest warrior at the time. However, Dooku has criticized Grievous' lightsaber technique as lacking finesse and being overly reckless at times, which ultimately led to Grievous' final defeat when the defensively oriented Obi-Wan Kenobi frustrated Grievous to the point of creating an opening that Kenobi exploited to sever Grievous' limbs and later his chest cavity. Weaknesses: His vital organs have not undergone modification, rendering them exceedingly vulnerable to any form of attack if his chest cavity is pried open, He is somewhat arrogant and will often fail to accommodate for factors outside of his control when he has the upper hand. Note: Respect Thread Key: Disney Canon | Legends Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Cyborgs Category:Sword Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Aliens Category:Tragic Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7